


Beyond The Bars

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Death, F/M, Human Experimentation, Pain, Prisoners, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, Teen Wolf, locked away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Agrent never knew what her parents did and they refused to tell her<br/>But when she turns 18 she finally gets to join them and see what they do</p>
<p>No wonder they left it a secret from her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Allison took the keys out of the ignition and looked out her front window at the large grey building that laid before her

“This is it… my first day” She thought to herself, the first day of her joining her family business. For years, she had been wondering what her family did but they would never tell her, finally she was allowed to join them doing… whatever the hell it was 

“Get it together Allison” She thought out loud, she took a deep breath before getting out of the car slamming the door behind her. The icy winter wind bit at her face making her wrap her jumper tighter around her, she sped up her pace so she could get inside quicker. Once inside she looked around at the large lobby, it was plain, clean and neat.

“Allison?” She heard someone say; she turned and saw a lady standing up looking at her from behind a desk 

“Yes?” Allison replied walking over to the desk combing out her hair with her fingers which had been messed up from the wind outside  
“You’re here and on time, your aunt is waiting for you” The women continued sitting down with a smile on her face  
“Oh yeah she said she’d be waiting for me” Allison replied

“I’ll get her for you, just take a seat over there” The lady said pointing to the chairs against the wall. Allison nodded and walked over to the seat sitting down allowing her time to take everything in, something wasn’t right about this place but Allison couldn’t put her finger on it. She shook her head and let out a sigh

“You’re overreacting Allison, you’re just nervous” She whispered quietly to herself 

“Allison! You’re here!” She heard a cheerful voice say, she looked up and smiled when she saw her aunt standing near the front desk

“Aunt Kate!” Allison smiled rushing over to hug her aunt who she hadn’t seen in a while. Kate laughed and hugged her niece back happy to see her too

“Look at you! You’ve grown!” Kate smiled pulling away and putting her hands on her niece’s shoulders 

“I doubt that” Allison laughed 

“Well, we better get going! I have a lot to show you” Kate replied, Allison nodded and they began walking down a corridor 

“Where’s dad?” Allison asked as they came to a door that said ‘locker bay’

“He’s in lab 3 with some of the lab workers” Kate replied swiping her card in the scanner allowing the door to be unlocked 

“Lab?” Allison asked taken back a little, was her dad a scientist?

“Yep, we have 5 labs here but that’s not even the exciting part” Kate smiled at her niece’s excitement

“Alright put your stuff in that locker and inside should be your key card and coat” Kate said pointing to one of the lockers against the wall which had her name is large letters on it

ARGENT ALLISON

Allison smiled and opened the locker looking inside seeing inside her coat and a key card like her aunt had said. She put her jumper, scarf and beanie inside before slipping her coat on 

“Look at you!” Kate smiled at her niece; Allison smiled widely and shut her locker 

“Where to now?” Allison asked 

“Now I’ll show you around the whole place” Kate replied leading Allison out. The tour went on for quite some time as the place was huge but Allison still didn’t know what type of work this place was doing. Sure she had seen scientists doing stuff but… what were they doing?

“Aunt Kate what exactly do you do here?” Allison asked 

“Well Allison I’m glad you asked because we’re about to come to the highlight of the tour” Kate smiled as the came up to a door which said ‘PRIVITE’ in big bold letters

“What’s this room?” Allison asked, Kate didn’t reply and pulled out her key card opening the door. Allison’s eyes widened when she saw a large dark set of stairs leading down into the darkness

“What’s this?” Allison questioned not knowing if she wanted to know 

“Go down and I’ll show you” Kate replied with a smile, Allison frowned before beginning to walk down the dark stairs. As she went deeper she found it got colder until she came to a rusty barred door

“Now beyond here may shock you, you sure you want to go in?” Kate asked putting a key into a rusty lock that hung off the door

“Yes” Allison nodded knowing she didn’t really want to know, the door swung open and Kate flicked a light switch. Allison’s eyes widened as she looked around the room


	2. Chapter 2

“What the fuck?!” Allison exclaimed looking around the dimly lit room, the room was full of cells made up of rusty bars. There were eight cells in total, four on each side. The floor was dirt and it was extremely cold, Allison could see eight people one in each cell

“Would you like an explanation?” Kate asked knowing her niece was extremely confused 

“Yes, right now” Allison nodded strongly, Kate smiled and grabbed a pole that was leaning against the wall

“Up! We have a visitor” Kate shouted as she walked along the wall dragging the pole along the bars. Allison watched as Kate walked back over to her and put the pole down with a smile

“What’s going on? Why are all these people here?” Allison asked her Aunt extremely confused 

“These aren’t people, they are supernatural freaks” Kate replied with a smug look on her face 

“S-Supernatural?” Allison stuttered, the supernatural didn’t exist… right?

“I know it what you’re thinking and yes it they do exist, let me show you” Kate laughed a little taking her niece’s hand leading her over to the first cell on the right side of the room. Inside the cell was a man with dark hair and light stubble, he was extremely muscular but also looked extremely angry. He had a collar around his neck that had a chain connected to it which lead to the wall

“This one is a werewolf” Kate smirked at Allison as the both kneeled down to get a closer look 

“Werewolf? Those things don’t exist!” Allison exclaimed thinking her aunt was crazy

“They do exist don’t you big guy” Kate mocked the guy in the cell, suddenly the guys eyes went bright blue and when he opened his mouth Allison saw large fangs inside. He roared loudly at both of them causing Allison to fall back in shock at what was in front of her

“See? Pretty cool huh?” Kate smirked looking at her gobsmacked niece, she put her hand out and helped Allison stand up and brush herself off

“So this one is a beta along with the two next to him who are also betas” Kate informed Allison as they walked down past the cells but unlike the first werewolf these two were huddled away in the corner of their cells shaking in fear

“That one is a kitsune a Japanese fox spirit” Kate said pointing to the girl in the cell closest to the wall. She had long black hair which contrasted against her pale but dirty skin

“Then we have a werecoyte, banshee and we’re not sure what that one is but he’s supernatural for sure” Kate said pointing to the three on the other side. The werecoyte flashed her fangs at them through the bars, she also had bright blue eyes and had short uneven dirty blonde hair. The banshee was curled up in the corner but from what Allison could see she had strawberry blonde hair and was quite pale like the kitsune. The last one Kate had pointed to was a pale freckled boy who was also huddled up in the corner, his hair and eyes were brown but more of a dark chocolate brown. Just as Allison thought she had wrapped her head around everything she noticed one last cell in the corner 

“What about that one?” Allison asked looking to her aunt 

“Well my dear, this one is extremely special” Kate smiled walking over to the last cell. The boy inside the cell had tanned skin and dark brown hair but something about him intrigued Allison more than the others 

“This one is a true alpha werewolf, one of the few of his kind” Kate informed Allison proudly 

“What does true alpha mean?” Allison asked 

“It means he gained his alpha rank by not killing anyone and is more powerful than any other werewolf there is” Kate replied, Allison nodded and continued to stare at the boy who was trying as best as he could to hide himself away from the prying eyes of her and her aunt

“Well I think it’s best we go back to the labs and see your dad” Kate nodded standing up again walking over to the door not noticing that Allison wasn’t following until she reached the door

“You coming?” Kate asked her niece

“Huh? Oh yeah right” Allison replied snapping herself out of the trance she had on the boy, she got up and rushed back over to her aunt trying to get the thought of those supernatural creatures out of her head


	3. Chapter Three

Allison had been working with her family for a week and her head still hadn’t processed it… supernatural creatures? 

“Allison? You still here?” Jackson asked snapping his fingers in front of her face shaking her out of her trance 

“Yeah sorry just thinking” She replied, Jackson was a student at Alison’s school but she had no idea that he worked for her family

“Well apparently you’ve been assigned to care for the freaks for a while” Jack said handing her a clipboard that showed what looked to be a timetable, it went over a couple of months and Allison’s name was down for care for the ‘subjects’

“Alright… what do I have to do?” Allison asked Jackson

“Clean, feed and discipline them” Jackson replied 

“D-Discipline?” Allison asked fearing what he was going to say 

“You know like, kick them around a bit and poke them with the cattle prod just to show them who’s boss” Jack answered  


“Well I guess I should feed them” Allison thought out loud looking at her separate timetable, the timetable told her what she had to do and when she had to do it and at 11:30 she had to feed them. Putting the clipboard down she stood up and began heading down to the kitchen where the food would be, upon arriving the kitchen she saw a large tray with a bunch of dog bowls on it filled with god knows what but it smelt terrible 

“How could they feed them stuff like this?” Allison thought out loud screwing up her nose, she shrugged and picked up the tray and began walking back towards the door. She pulled out her key and opened the door instantly feeling the temperature change as she began her descent down the stairs. She flicked the light switch causing most of them to growl at the brightness or huddle away knowing someone was coming downstairs. She placed down the tray and noticed that each of them had a different number on them that was also on each of the cells

“Must their identity numbers” Allison thought and began putting each of the bowls in the separate cells. As she came to the last cell with the true alpha she noticed something didn’t look right 

“H-Hey?” Allison jumped a little when she heard a voice; she looked to her left and saw the freckled boy was looking at her 

“You can talk?” Allison questioned 

“I am part human, listen I need help” The boy said 

“I can’t do much I’m sorry” Allison replied 

“I know you just started working here but Scott needs help” He mumbled 

“Scott? Who’s Scott?” She asked, the boy pointed to the true alpha 

“What’s the matter?” She asked 

“I-I don’t know but he isn’t acting like himself, I think he might be sick” The boy replied, Allison looked over at ‘Scott’ with a sigh 

“Let me see” Allison said opening the cell and walking inside causing Scott to try and curl in on himself more but he just ended up vomiting all over the floor 

“Okay he’s definitely sick, I need his temperature though” Allison nodded 

“Scott? Scott, she wants to help” The boy said to Scott 

“I-I’m fine” Scott said quietly not looking up still, he let out a loud chesty cough

“Please, Scott this is our only chance of getting medicine!” The boy begged Scott 

“Stiles pl-please I’m done trusting anyone in this hell hole” Scott snapped at the other boy, ‘Stiles’

“Listen to him, Scott!” Allison heard someone else yell from in the room, the voice was feminine and sounded rough. Scott looked between Allison and Stiles before sighing

“F-Fine” Scott said, Allison leaned forwards and pulled her electric thermometer out of her pocket and put it in Scott’s mouth. A little while passed before it beeped allowing Allison to take it out and look at the temperature 

“40 C, you have a fever” Allison frowned putting it back in her pocket 

“Can you get him some? Please?” Stiles begged Allison 

“I’ll try but I can’t make any promises” Allison concluded


End file.
